Un vent qui vient d'ailleurs
by Dame Des Neiges
Summary: 7eme année à Poudlard. Et si le monde sorcier recevait de l'aide d'ailleurs, quelque part que tous négligent? L'espoir existe encore... Bon je sais le résumé c'est pas ça mais venez lecteurs et lectrices, entrez ici...
1. Poudlard Express

Alors voici le prologue de mon histoire, dont le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, mais j'y ai mis ma touche personnelle, j'espère que vous aimerez (faites le moi savoir par reviews!!)

Bonne lecture

**_Un vent qui vient d'ailleurs_**

_Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Express_

**- Poudlard Express, 30 juin - **

Assis au fond d'un compartiment plongé dans le noir, Harry Potter observait la pluie battre la fenêtre avec force. La mort de Dumbledore plongeait le monde sorcier dans ses plus noires pensés et ses amis avaient cru bon de le laisser seul un moment dans le compartiment. Peut-être croyaient-ils qu'il pleurait en ce moment, ou qu'il laissait sa haine sortir. Mais ils se trompaient, Harry Potter était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Assis dans ce compartiment, il essayait de percer ce mur d'eau froide, il cherchait un quelconque réconfort, un chemin à suivre mais ce n'était pas l'image de Dumbledore souriant qu'il attendait voir qui lui venait à l'esprit mais plutôt l'image d'un soir, dans une auberge de Pré-au-lard, une femme entrant en transe, récitant une prophétie et scellant ainsi sa destinée.

Harry s'en voulait de ne pas avoir le courage de la dire à Ron et à Hermione. Quel Gryffondor pathétique il faisait. Mais il ne voulait pas être responsable de leur mort à eux aussi. Trop de personne sont déjà mortes à cause de lui, cela ne sert à rien de sacrifier des vies inutilement. Ce n'était pas leur combat mais le sien. C'est à lui a les sauver de Voldemort bien qu'il ne sache pas le moyen d'y parvenir. Voldemort est un sorcier expérimenté, il possède ses Mangemorts et son armée de créatures plus immondes les unes des autres. Que peut faire un adolescent face à ce monstre ??

Harry sorti de sa léthargie, et, en laissant couler une unique larme, dit :

- Je n'y arriverai pas seul, aidez moi…


	2. Cité du Vatican part I

_Chapitre 2 : Cité du Vatican part I_

**- Cité du Vatican, 9 juillet -**

Le soleil se levait à peine et une belle journée s'annonçait déjà. On aurait pu croire que rien ne viendrait troubler le calme paisible qui régnait ce matin. Cependant, une jeune femme courait sans bruit à travers les jardins du Vatican. Elle avait été convoquée pour 6h30 précise mais bien sûr n'avais pas su se lever à temps et résultat, elle était en retard. Dans sa course, elle faillit reverser un groupe d'évêques profitant de la rosée matinale mais ne s'éternisa pas. Elle traversa la grande église et arriva au confessionnal. Elle s'y engouffra et actionna une manette. Le mur derrière elle se leva et elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches, trébucha sur les voiles de sa robe et fit un saut digne des grandes gymnastes pour se réceptionner mais tomba sur l'homme qu'elle ne voulait voir pour rien au monde. L'homme, qui était vêtu de noir, était accompagné de l'évêque Pierre, son patron en quelque sorte.

- Ha tiens Aléa, vous tombez bien, figurez vous que Frank a réussi à retranscrire ce parchemin de 1323 que vous aviez rapporté de Bucarest il y a 2 ans, dit l'évêque, mais là n'est pas l'urgence, merci Frank je vous retrouve plus tard pour que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous en avez appris, à bientôt…

Aléa ne jeta pas un regard à Frank et rejoignis l'évêque qui passait entre les tables en soulevant de la poussière et évitait de justesse les frères et les moines qui travaillaient. Ils étaient dans les sous-sols de la Cité et l'évêque disait : « Aléa approche, comme tu le sais, il fut un temps où nous étions dans tous les esprits. Mais aujourd'hui, le monde nous oublie petit à petit mais nous ne nous effaçons pas pour autant. Les empires et les royaumes se font et se défont. Mais nous nous sommes présent depuis des temps immémoriaux. Nous avons toujours été le dernier rempart contre le mal.»

Il s'était rapproché d'une table où se trouvaient des fioles, des livres ouverts, des pages et des vieux parchemins et de 2 frères plongés dans d'épais volumes qui ne semblaient pas les avoir remarquer.

« Et aujourd'hui nous avons besoin de vous à l'ouest, en Angleterre. Un lieu de magie où existe une de leurs dernières communautés. » Et il actionna le projecteur et Aléa pu voir une carte de l'Angleterre. Il continua « Un homme y a toujours retenu le mal, l'empêchant de se propager au reste du continent. Et cet homme vient de disparaître, il s'appelait Albus Dumblebore. Je ne vous cache pas que cette mission est différente des autres. Vous n'aurez pas à combattre un loup-garou qui terrorise un petit village non, ce sera une armée de loup, de vampires et d'autres créatures plus immondes les unes des autres. Une guerre s'y prépare. Laissez moi vous expliquez. Et surtout ne m'interrompez pas » Pendant qu'il parlait, le projecteur montra une image d'un vieil homme avec un chapeau pointu et une longue barbe blanche qui était vêtu une robe bleu avec des étoiles et des lunes argenté. « Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier qui oeuvrait comme nous pour la Lumière. Dans sa jeunesse, il nous a débarrassé d'un mage noir du nom de Grindelwald. Et ces derniers temps, il luttait contre un mage noir se faisant appelé Lord Voldemort. Ce sorcier a terrorisé toute l'Angleterre pendant 11 ans avant de se faire anéantir par un bébé âgé de 1 an, Harry Potter, souvenez vous bien de ce nom, et il est nécessaire que je vous raconte son histoire . Il existe un sortilège de mort, l'Avada Kedavra, à qui personne ne résiste et par on ne sais par quel miracle cet enfant y a survécu et a, en même temps, anéantit Voldemort. »

Aléa voyait l'image d'un bébé avec une cicatrice rouge en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle ne comprenait rien mais écoutait religieusement ce que racontait l'évêque, pour une fois on allait lui confier une mission importante et pas à Frank, elle allait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable.

« On croyait que Voldemort était mort et pendant 10 ans on entendit plus parler de lui. Mais ce dernier a fait une apparition lors de la première année de Potter à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, où l'on forme les jeunes sorciers ; il voulait s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, qui lui a échapper grâce à monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas tout, lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Potter a refermé la Chambre des Secrets et a anéantit le souvenir de Voldemort enfermé dans un journal intime qui était tombé entre les mains d'une élève qui s'était faite envoûtée. C'était un des Horcruxes mais j'y reviendrais par la suite. Lors de sa troisième année, ce garçon à du faire face à un problème plus personnel : le monde de la magie possède une terrible prison, Azkaban, qui est réputée pour son inviolabilité et la peur de ces gardiens, mais cette année-là, un détenu s'est enfuit, Sirius Black, qui était le parrain de Harry Potter et qui était accusé d'être un serviteurs très proches de Voldemort. Ces serviteurs s'appellent les Mangemorts. »

Aléa avait eu devant les yeux l'image d'une pierre rouge transparente puis celle d'une vieux journal intime avant d'avoir la photographie d'une sombre battisse entourée par la brume, puis les plans de cette prison. Ensuite elle vit l'image d'un homme aux cheveux noir, avec un sourire de dément et habillé en tenue rayée, Sirius Black.

« Donc Black avait été enfermé dans cette prison sans procès et a été le seul a s'en être enfuit mais il a été révélé qu'il n'y était pour rien dans les meurtres qu'on lui reprochait. Ce fut Peter Pettigrow le vrai traître. J'ai oublié de vous dire que Harry Potter a perdu ses parents, James Potter et Lily Evans, la nuit d'Halloween. Mais il se trouve que ces derniers, savant qu'ils étaient recherché par Voldemort, ont placé une protection magique sur l'endroit où ils résidaient, un sortilège de Fidelas, qui consiste à cacher un secret dans une personne et que seule cette personne peut révéler ce secret. Tout ceux qui étaient au courant de l'utilisation de ce sortilège par la famille Potter croyaient que ceux-ci avaient choisi Black, le meilleur ami du père, pour gardien. Mais il semblerait que Black n'a pas voulu faire courir de risque et les Potter, au dernier moment, ont fait de Pettigrow leur gardien. Celui-ci les a trahi en dévoilant au Seigneur des Ténèbres le lieu où ils s'étaient cachés. Et l'apparition de Pettigrow qui été sensé avoir été tuer par Black a détruit toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur ce dernier mais Pettigrow a réussit à s'échapper avant d'être remis aux Aurors, les policiers magiques, et donc Black n'a pas pu être innocenter aux yeux du Ministère de la magie. Cela lors de la troisième année de Potter mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Elle avait vu défiler de drôle d'images, des schémas et des visages qu'elle enregistra sans trop de problème.

« Sa quatrième année fut rythmée par un tournoi entre les trois écoles de sorcellerie : Poudlard pour l'Angleterre, Durmstrang, l'école du nord spécialisée dans la magie noire et Beauxbâtons, l'école française. Il s'est retrouver lier à ce tournoi contre son gré et a été le quatrième champion alors que normalement seul 3 champions pouvaient concourir. Là dessous ce cachait un piège. Voldemort prévoyait son retour et avec l'aide d'un de ses Mangemorts caché sous l'apparence d'un professeur, ils ont réussi à faire de Potter le gagnant du tournoi, pour qu'il touche le Trophée en premier. Mais ce Trophée avait été transformé en Portoloin et a amené Potter près de Voldemort. Ce dernier usant de magie noire a retrouvé son corps mais encore une fois Potter lui a échappé juste avant qu'il ne le tue. Vous ais-je dis que Voldemort veux personnellement tuer Potter ? Il se trouve que toutes les histoires d'Harry Potter sont très célèbres dans le monde magique et qu'elles ont aboutit à donné le surnom d'Elu à Potter. Il est un symbole autant que Dumbledore et maintenant que celui-ci n'est plus, tout se tourne vers Harry Potter sur qui toute la communauté magique va mettre ses espoirs. Mais je dois encore vous parler de la cinquième année de Potter. Cette année là fut une année de révélation pour le jeune Potter. Il existe une prophétie l'impliquant lui et Voldemort,

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… _

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Donc Potter doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de sa main car il est le seul a avoir été marquer par Voldemort comme son égal, il s'agit d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair très célèbre que Potter a au front et qui la seule trace du sort mortel. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Potter a été manipulé mentalement par Voldemort et a foncé tête baissée dans un piège ce qui a conduit à la mort de son parrain, Sirius, avec qui il avait lié un lien très fort. Mais Voldemort s'est montré au monde magique la même nuit mais personne ne voulait y croire. Ce qui nous amène à la sixième année, celle dont viens de sortir Potter. Dumbledore a été frappé du sort de mort par son collègue, Severus Rogue, maître des potions et espion de Dumbledore dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Dumbledore avait confiance en Rogue et tous faisaient confiance en Dumbledore et donc en Rogue mais celui-ci l'a tué devant Potter, qui avec Dumbledore revenait d'avoir été en mission. Cette mission visait un Horcruxe. Il s'agit d'un fragment d'âme placé dans un objet, pour réaliser cela il faut tuer un homme ce qui est l'acte maléfique suprême, ce qui n'est pas sans danger mais qui permet au sorcier de ne pas disparaître totalement car une partie de son âme est hors d'atteinte. Maintenant je vais vous parler des suppositions de Dumbledore. Il croyait que Lord Voldemort a fractionné son âme en sept morceaux, le chiffre magique par excellence. Je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est : un a déjà été anéanti par Potter ,le journal intime ; un autre a été anéanti par Dumbledore, il s'agissait de la bague de Gaunt ; il reste toujours un morceaux de son âme dans son corps ; Voldemort est très attaché à son serpent Nagini qui le suis partout ce qui n'étonnerai personne qu'il y ai placer un autre morceau de son âme ; il reste aussi le médaillon de Serpentard que Potter et Dumbledore ramenait quand ce dernier fut tué ; il reste une fraction de son âme dans la coupe de Poufsouffle d'après Dumbledore, ce qui en fait six Horcruxes il vous faudra découvrir le septième et ce qui ne va pas avec le médaillon de Serpentard. »

L'évêque fit une pause, attendant visiblement un réaction de la part d'Aléa mais celle-ci ne dit rien, elle analysais la situation : _- Donc si je comprends bien je vais devoir aller en Angleterre pour garder un gosse en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il nous débarrasse de ce mage noir ; merci Pierre, je comprends pourquoi moi on n'y envoie pas Frank, les baby sitting c'est pas trop son truc et puis pourquoi allez risquer le précieux Frank dans une guerre magique??? -_

L'évêque, n'ayant pas de réactions, ni de questions de la part d'Aléa, continua :

« Le temps joue contre nous je ne vais plus traîner, vous allez intégrer l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en tant que assistante du professeur de duel et peut-être que vous aurez un poste en tant que professeur de combat. Vous devrez aidez du mieux que vous le pourrez Harry Potter. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose je vous le ferais savoir par la suite mais maintenant je vous laisse entre les mains de Lucas. »


	3. Cité du Vatican part II

_Chapitre 3 : Cité du Vatican part II_

Aléa était trop absorbée par cette histoire qu'elle ne vit pas que Lucas lui tendait un sac de toile beige et qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

- euh oui j'arrive, dit Aléa en prenant le sac et en suivant Lucas entre les tables

- Moi aussi je ne m'en remettrais pas vite de toute cette histoire, dit un Lucas compatissant, c'est assez tordu comme communauté vous verrez, ils ont un sport, le Quidditch, qui se joue sur des ballets volants et avec des balles ils doivent marquer dans des anneaux suspendus à 30 m de haut, j'aimerais voir ça ils défient tout…

- Carl arrête s'il te plait comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?? demanda Aléa

- Parce que je l'ai lu enfin bref il s'agit du monde de la magie et tu n'as pas été choisie par hasard il semblerais que tu ais quelques dons d'après les patrons et il se trouve qu'il y a pas longtemps un homme, se disant sorcier, était venu se réfugier ici, un cousin de l'évêque Thomas, enfin il se trouve qu'il nous en a appris pas mal sur le monde de la magie et que c'était un fabricant de baguette magique. Il dit qu'il est recherché par Voldemort justement et il est donc protégé en nos murs tu sais que personnes ne connais l'existence de cet endroit a part les morts ou ceux qui y travaillent mais c'est un secret…

- … gardé jalousement depuis des temps immémoriaux et que rien ne viendra à trahir, je connais la rengaine et il est où alors ce sorcier dans les murs du Vatican ?? Pas mal et dire que Frank en chasse… interrompis Aléa

- oui moi aussi au début enfin on va le voir, mais regarde avant ce que je t'ai mis dans ce sac, dit Lucas

Aléa ouvrit le sac et en sorti son katana et sa lame d'argent, les armes qu'elle a toujours sur elle et ça partout où elle va sauf ici au Vatican ; elle en sorti aussi une série de fioles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes textures avec des étiquettes sur lesquelles étaient marqué le nom de la potion ; une série de livres de magie dont l'Histoire de Poudlard ; une série de dagues et poignards ; un petit sac en cuir qui contenait beaucoup de grosses pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

- Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua Lucas, en argent se sont les Mornilles. Il faut 17 Mornilles pour faire un Gallion d'or et 29 Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile.

Il y avait aussi de l'argent anglais beaucoup d'argent. Aléa trouva aussi une série de pieux, des crucifix, des pistolets avec des balles en argents, 2 gourdes d'eau bénite et des boules de verre qui renfermait deux liquides ; elle allait le regarder de plus près mais Lucas le lui pris de main

-Aléa je te présente l'invention du Frère Carl qui lui a sauvé la vie en Transylvanie, tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? dit Lucas très fier de l'invention et en la montrant à Aléa

- Vaguement, avoua Aléa, ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus

- Ce mélange à base de glycérine produit un rayonnement lumineux qui est proche du soleil donc parfait contre les vampires mais il ne peut te servir qu'une fois chaque

- Génial en plus d'avoir un gosse a veille, je me retrouve avec l'invention qui a sauvé ce cher Héros, dit Aléa

Lucas s'est retourné face à Aléa le regard noir, il avait arrêté de courir entre les tables et avait soulevé un nuage de poussière.

- Ce ne sera pas si facile Aléa, ne te repose pas tu n'en auras pas le temps, Harry Potter a perdu le goût de la vie : sa famille a été décimée, il se croit responsable de la mort de son parrain et d'un tas d'autre personne depuis qu'il connaît la prophétie, il est en ce moment dans la famille de la sœur de sa mère qui le rejette depuis qu'il est bébé, il n'a personne Aléa tu devras le chaperonner et ne fais pas cette tête là, tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'ont choisi volontairement toi et pas Frank ?? Non, tu as cette mission parce que tu devras faire preuve de douceur face à Potter et ce n'est pas Frank le roi dans ce domaine et puis je te le redis il semblerait que tu ais des dons alors maintenant on va voir le cousin de l'évêque Thomas, il s'appelle Mr. Ollivander …


End file.
